Renee Riddle
by Renee Potter
Summary: This is my first fanfiction on ff.net. It's about a girl who is going to marry Voldie and doesn't want to. it is the entire thing. it is romance. it is rewritten at parts. read it again. it is alot better. it is also PG13 because it is dark and I do


RENEE RIDDLE: PROLOGUE

BY RENEE SCOTT

There once was a women named Renee Mc Kenzee. She led a very unusual life for an average 24-year-old. For one thing she was a witch. Not one like Glenda The Good Witch in The Wizard of Oz, one that was trained at a school. She went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

At Hogwarts she was the most popular girl in Slytherin House. She got good marks, all the teachers liked her, even McGonogall who hated everyone in Renee's house. She dated the most popular boy in her house. She was on the House Quidditch team, she played Chaser. In her fifth year she became a Prefect, and in her seventh year she became Head Girl. 

Very little scared this girl. The one thing that did was her future. 

Her parents were both Death Eaters. Starting the summer before her fifth year they had started to take her to Dark Meetings for the Death Eaters. The first one was okay. But throughout the summer they got worse. She was sure Voldemort had feelings for her. At the end of the summer her parents confirmed that. They said that when she graduated from Hogwarts she would marry the Dark Lord, if Harry Potter hadn't already killed him. For the first time in her life she wanted Harry Potter to defeat him.

There were three reasons that she didn't want to marry him. Reason one was she was already secretly engaged to Draco Malfoy, whom she didn't love. Reason two was that he was Lord Voldemort who would want to marry him in the first place? And the other was that she didn't want anything to do with Dark Side. 

At the beginning of her seventh year her mother was killed in a fight against Aurors.

So her Hogwarts life went on. As the end of her seventh year approached she decided that she had to tell Draco she couldn't marry him. When she told him he got really mad and said that he hated her and that he hoped he would never see her again.

She was miserable. She thought about just ending her life right then and there. No one really loved her. Anyone who did had died. Her father certainly didn't. He was just using her to get into Voldemort's inner circle. Or so she thought. 

When she graduated she was so miserable. All her friends asked her why. She said that when she got home she would have to do something she really didn't want to do. Boy, that was the truth.

The day she got home from Hogwarts she was told to pack. All she really had to pack was black robes for her to meet Voldemort in. And when her father called her down she came. She was about to do something she really didn't want to do.

And this is where our story will start.

RENEE RIDDLE: PROLOGUE

BY RENEE SCOTT

There once was a women named Renee Mc Kenzee. She led a very unusual life for an average 24-year-old. For one thing she was a witch. Not one like Glenda The Good Witch in The Wizard of Oz, one that was trained at a school. She went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

At Hogwarts she was the most popular girl in Slytherin House. She got good marks, all the teachers liked her, even McGonogall who hated everyone in Renee's house. She dated the most popular boy in her house. She was on the House Quidditch team, she played Chaser. In her fifth year she became a Prefect, and in her seventh year she became Head Girl. 

Very little scared this girl. The one thing that did was her future. 

Her parents were both Death Eaters. Starting the summer before her fifth year they had started to take her to Dark Meetings for the Death Eaters. The first one was okay. But throughout the summer they got worse. She was sure Voldemort had feelings for her. At the end of the summer her parents confirmed that. They said that when she graduated from Hogwarts she would marry the Dark Lord, if Harry Potter hadn't already killed him. For the first time in her life she wanted Harry Potter to defeat him.

There were three reasons that she didn't want to marry him. Reason one was she was already secretly engaged to Draco Malfoy, whom she didn't love. Reason two was that he was Lord Voldemort who would want to marry him in the first place? And the other was that she didn't want anything to do with Dark Side. 

At the beginning of her seventh year her mother was killed in a fight against Aurors.

So her Hogwarts life went on. As the end of her seventh year approached she decided that she had to tell Draco she couldn't marry him. When she told him he got really mad and said that he hated her and that he hoped he would never see her again.

She was miserable. She thought about just ending her life right then and there. No one really loved her. Anyone who did had died. Her father certainly didn't. He was just using her to get into Voldemort's inner circle. Or so she thought. 

When she graduated she was so miserable. All her friends asked her why. She said that when she got home she would have to do something she really didn't want to do. Boy, that was the truth.

The day she got home from Hogwarts she was told to pack. All she really had to pack was black robes for her to meet Voldemort in. And when her father called her down she came. She was about to do something she really didn't want to do.

And this is where our story will start.

RENEE RIDDLE 

CHAPTER ONE

A/N: Hi!! This is the first chapter of my fic. I know that the title of the prologue said that it contained the first chapter but it was only the prologue. There wasn't an authors note or disclaimer in the other one so here it is. I have had this story in my head ever since I read the fourth book. It is just now that I have decided to write it. This story is not going to have a happy ending, you will understand why later in the fic. It will get really romancy later on. This is just the first chapter so don't worry. Thank you to all who reviewed the prologue and thanks to Cassidy(one of my friends)for _MAKING_ me write this. Look for her fics soon!! Thanks for reading this really long A/N. R/R!! 

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Renee, her father and anyone you don't recognize.

Renee's POV

As I walked up the steps of the Riddle House I had a scared feeling. One that I had never had when I had come up these steps the many times before. The reason I had this feeling was because I was about to become the bride of Voldemort. I really wasn't enjoying this feeling. I wanted to turn around and run the opposite way.

When we got to the top of the steps my father asked if something was wrong. I wanted to scream 'Of course something's wrong! I am being forced to marry someone who is old enough to be my grandfather!' "No, nothing's wrong," I replied. "I need to warn you of a few things before you go in there: Never lie. He can always detect it. Another thing, don't mention the name Harry Potter. Got it?" I nodded. He then bent down as far as he needed and kissed my forehead. "I really do love you. It was hard for me to show it. I haven't loved anyone this much since your mother." He said, and I could tell that he meant it. But at the mention of my mother, I looked away. I was still really sad about what happened. (A/N: if you remember that at the beginning of her seventh year her mother died. I said that in the prologue.) But then he put three fingers under my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. "Giving you up like this is the hardest thing that I have ever had to do in my life. I know you were engaged to the Malfoy boy, and I am sorry that I had to tear you away from him like this. I just want you to know that I love you. If you ever want to look back at your old life you can. All you have to do is take your wand and say 'mirroism' and the person's name that you want to see. So, if I wanted to see you, would say, 'MirroismRenee'." As he did this a small bubble appeared. And inside that bubble was my father and I standing on the front steps of the Riddle house.

I gasped. "I have never seen this spell done before. Is it dark magic?" I asked. "No." he said. "Where'd you learn it?" I asked still amazed. "Your mother taught it to me. She didn't tell me where she learned it though." He said like he was reading my mind. "To stop the bubble from showing you say 'off'. Simple, huh?" "Yes." "We better go in there. Don't want master to get mad."

He opened the doors and I looked in. When he did this I gasped. It looked so different. It was all decorated in with flowers and there were house-elves running around everywhere. 

As we walked through the doors a House-elf ran up to me and asked if I was the bride. I answered yes and she led me up the steps and into a room that was decorated with dark green velvet. 

"This is where you will be sleeping, miss." She said. She then walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. Inside there were gowns for all occasions. I was so surprised. 

"My name is Toad, miss." She said as she pulled out a beautiful white gown. "I will be your personal House-elf, miss." She then walked over to me and pulled my robe off and then put the dress on me. "Please, call me Renee." She then lead me over to the vanity table and sat me down. She pulled my auburn hair out of it's ponytail and elegently piled it onto my head. 

I then got up and walked over to the mirror. The person I saw I barely recognized she was so beautiful. I couldn't believe it. I had never cared about my appearance before. 

As I was admiring myself anther House-elf came in and said that it was time to go down. 

__

This is it. I told myself. And it was true. This _was_ it.

RENEE RIDDLE

CHAPTER 2

As I was lead down the stairs by Toad, the feeling of dread increased. The thought of having to marry the most feared dark wizard in all of England just wouldn't get out of my head. 

But as I walked into the Hall I was so surprised. I saw the most handsome man that I had ever seen. He had piercing turquoise eyes and shiny black hair. He had a very pale complexion. He didn't look older than seventeen. He walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "Hello. I changed my appearance just for you. I am now just plain old Tom Marvolo Riddle. And you will soon become my queen." He then leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't a kiss like Draco would give me. This was one of pure love. I kissed back.

It was then I noticed how he was dressed. He was in a handsome muggle suit. _Wow. _I thought. 

And then we started the ceremony. At the end he gave me a beautiful ring that said _Tom and Renee forever. _He then kissed me again and we were sealed forever, and I was his queen (and gladly too). 

Two Months Later

I wasn't feeling well so I told Tom that I was going to Hogsmeade to see a doctor. He told me to be careful and told me I could go. 

I always had to get permission before I went anywhere. For reasons I didn't even know.

When I had apparated to Hogsmeade I went straight to the doctor's office. There he told me I was pregnant. 

I wasn't surprised. I thought that might be why I kept getting sick in the morning. I really did love Tom. We were pretty much a match mad in heaven. He wasn't evil like I had expected him to be. Instead he was as sweet as can be. He was just very protective of me. He wouldn't let me go to any of the Dark Meetings, not that I would want to. 

After I left the doctor's I went to the Robe Shop. Since it was almost Christmas and it was Saturday, there were Hogwarts Students every where. 

When I got to the Robe Shop I saw Harry Potter. He waved to me(we were friends at Hogwarts since we were Head Boy and Girl together), and walked over. 

"What are you doing in Hogsmeade, Renee?" he asked. "I had to go to the do doctor's. Then I decided that I needed new robes." I answered. 

"Why did you need to go to the Doctor's?" He asked, concerned. 

"Well, I'm pregnant." I said. 

"Oh my gosh! That's wonderful!" he said as he hugged me. "Who's the father? Malfoy I'm sure." He stated. "Wrong. You don't know him." I said. 

"Oh. Would you like to go to lunch with me to celebrate, at the Three Broomsticks?" he asked. "Of course. Let me get my robes and then we can go."

When we got to the Three Broomsticks we talked about what we were doing with our lives. I, of course, kept silent through that part though. 

"Next week," he said excitedly, "I am going on my first big mission with the aurors." 

"Oh really, and what big mission is that?" I inquired. "We are going to attack the Riddle House." 

A/N: CLIFFIE! Too bad. What will she say to this? After I get 5 reviews I will tell you. In this chapter there is a little more romance. In the next chapter there hopefully will be a little more. R/R!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Malfoy of Tom Riddle. I do own Renee and the plot.

A/N: Okay. I am sorry about the Cliffie. In one day I got eight reviews. I am so happy. Thanks so much to the people who reviewed. In this chapter it gets really interesting. You find out what Renee says and you find out who one of the Death Eaters are. I honestly think that this person is meant to be dead or a Death Eater. In this part of the story the font is smaller. Warning: this chapter is really sad. Someone dies. I am not telling who though. r/r. thanks!! 

I was so stunned. "W-what do you mean attack the Riddle House?" I asked. 

"Well, I am going to attack it and kill Voldemort and get his Death Eaters in Azkaban." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

I started to finger my ring like I always did when I got nervous. 

"Wow! That ring is huge can I see it?" When he asked this he didn't let me answer and just took it off of my finger. As he looked at it I noticed him looking at the inscription. 

"Would this certain Tom happen to be Tom Riddle?" He asked accusingly. 

"N-no." I stammered. "You're a horrible liar Renee. Let me see your arm." He said as he grabbed my left arm.

"You don't have the Dark Mark." He said. "I know." I said. 

"I have to go." I said. 

"No wait Renee." 

"I can't." I said as I took my ring back and apparted away. 

When I got back to the Riddle House, I ran to Tom's room, where I found him sitting on the couch reading _The Daily Prophet_. When I saw him I ran and jumped on his lap. 

"Please don't have your Dark Meeting on Wednesday." I begged. 

"Renee, is there something wrong?" He asked softly, while pulling me into a hug. "No, nothing's wrong." I lied. I knew I shouldn't have but he some how didn't mind. 

"Was it what the Doctor said?" He asked. "Oh, that. Well, I'm pregnant." I said excitedly. 

That was definitely the right thing to say. He forgot what I said about the Dark Meeting and picked me up and swung me around. And when he put me back on my feet he kissed me like he had never before. I thought that I saw fireworks. 

When we broke apart he hugged me really tight. "I love you." He said. 

"I love you, too."

The next three days went by so fast, the next thing I knew was that I was begging him of Wednesday to not have the Dark Meeting. 

"I have to." He said. 

"Why?" I whined. 

"Because, we're recruiting a new Death Eater." 

"Who?" I asked. 

"Ronald Weasley."(A/N: This is the Death Eater I was talking about in the A/N at the beginning. Let's say that Renee had a piece of candy in her mouth, okay?) 

"What?" I said, choking on the piece of candy I had in my mouth. 

"Yup! Harry Potter's best friend." He stated. 

"Oh, fine. Just be careful. Okay?" I said, giving in. 

"All right." He said as he kissed me. I kissed back, knowing full and well that this could be my last time doing so. 

"I gotta go. I don't want to be late for the meeting," He said, 

"stay in here. All right?" 

"Okay." I said. 

After he left I took out my wand and used the spell my father had taught me on the steps two months ago. "MirroismHarry!!" I said. A bubble appeared and I saw Harry standing of the front steps of the Riddle House, waiting for the Meeting to start. I could see thousands of people standing behind him, awaiting the call for battle. 

__

I need to see the meeting. I thought to my self. 

I then said "Off" to my bubble and said, "MirroismTom!" I said as a bubble appeared in front of me. 

I watched the meeting go on for about twenty minutes, and then I saw people streaming in. I knew with one look that those people were the Aurors. Harry was in the lead. 

I then ran as fast as I could to the Meeting area. When I got there I stood in the doorway watching the fighting until there were only tow people still standing. Those people just happened to be Tom and Harry.

__

Oh shit. I thought. 

I watched them fire a few curses at each other. And then I saw Harry fire the most deadly curse there is. 

"_NO!!!_" I screamed. And then my Tom fell to the ground. 

I ran over. I realized that he wasn't dead yet. I tried to revive him, but it just wouldn't work. 

As I sat there, crying, Tom put a had on my cheek and said. 

"I love you, more than life it self. When I'm gone, don't do anything stupid. We will always be together forever. Tell the child that its father loved it. Promise me this, please." He said. 

"I promise. I love you." But he was beyond hearing. 

A/N: I hoped you liked it. I thought it was really touching. Now I am going to write a filk. See that little Green box down there? Well that box has a name. THE REVIEW BOX!!!! USE IT!!!!!!! R/R. Thanks

RENEE RIDDLE 

PART FIVE

A/N: Nope it isn't over yet. I know it sounded like it, but it isn't. Yes, Tom is really dead. I'm sorry, but I had to kill him. If I didn't the story wouldn't go right. It will work out I promise. In this chapter I explain the Draco/Renee thing. I told you I would. I didn't post yesterday, and the day before that because of homework and volleyball. Winter break starts on tomorrow so, I will post a lot soon. I thought that it was really funny that some of you told me what color your review box was. Mine changes everyday so don't feel bad. Yesterday it was a blue! r/r!! thanks!! 

As I sat there crying, Harry came over and sat down beside me. He held me for as long as I could remember. And then I fell asleep. 

__

Harry's P.O.V.

I was holding the women I loved, but I had just killed the person that she loved, so I don't think that she likes me very much any more. 

In school she dated Draco Malfoy, my archenemy. I knew that she didn't love him, but, boy, he loved her. 

On the first trains ride to Hogwarts she sat with us (A/N: yes I know that this didn't happen, but let's say it did. This is an alternate world you know). All the way there she complained that she knew that she would be sorted into Slytherin. When we asked her how she knew this she said that…

__

Flashback

"I don't want to be in Slytherin though." She said this at least a million times.

"How do you know that you will _be in Slytherin though?" asked an exasperated Ron. _

"Both my parents, grandparents, great-grandparents, great-great-grandparents and so on were in it." Renee had answered. 

"Do you want to be in it?" I had asked timidly (I already had a crush on her). 

"No, of course not." 

Right then Draco Malfoy and his goons burst into the compartment. 

"Oh, there you are Renee." He had said, not even noticing us. He walked over and grabbed Renee by the hand and pulled her out of the compartment.

At the sorting ceremony I was still in the line of first years when she was called up to the hat. 

The moment it touched her head it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" 

As she walked away from the hat, she looked really disappointed.

In our third year she started to date him. He acted like he owned her. He had her follow him everywhere. She was never seen without him. 

She hated it. It was so obvious. She didn't want to be around him. When he kissed her, she didn't kiss back. I had a feeling that her parents were forcing her to. But in fifth year, she started to do everything that he wanted her to. 

In seventh year, she was made Head Girl and I was made Head Boy. We got really close and, to my delight, she kissed me on the cheek once. I was sure she turned red and I know_ I turned red. _

That year was one of the best years of my life. I grew to love her more than ever, but when she disappeared after our seventh year, I got really worried. I didn't know what happened to her. I knew that Voldemort was rising and her parents were Death Eaters. What if she had become a Death Eater? 

But, when I saw her in Diagon Alley the other week I checked her arm, just to make sure. 

When I had found out she was married, my heart broke. And when I found out she was pregnant, that really blew me away. 

And, tonight, I found out that she had married Voldemort, or should I say, _Tom Riddle_? 

I feel so bad for killing him. Why did I do that? Oh, yeah, I'm the_ "Boy Who Lived"_ I hate that. Walking around having people look at me and point at my scar. 

That was one of the reasons I loved Renee. She never did that. She looked at me like a normal person. And she always smiled. She was never sad. The only times I have seen her depressed are now and at the end of our seventh year. 

While I was holding her, she fell asleep. I just sat there for a while, holding her. 

That was when I heard _him_ come up behind me. 

"So, _Famous Harry Potter_, to the rescue as always." I turned around and saw Ron Weasley, my best friend. 

He had betrayed me. He had turned to the Dark Side. "Stupefy." I said lazily. 

Right then Ministry officials came. I picked up Renee, grabbed my broomstick and flew in the direction of my small flat. 

Disclaimer: see previous chapters. I don't feel like writing one right now. I am too depressed. 

RENEE RIDDLE

PART SIX

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. This is the last part.. This is Renee's POV. A lot happens in this chapter. We see Draco again. And Renee gets hurt. Enjoy the story! r/r! 

When I awoke I looked around. _Where am I? _I thought. Just then Harry walked in, "I see someone has woken up." He said with a grin. 

Just then all of the memories came flooding back. Tom dying. Aurors everywhere. Crying in Harry's arms. 

"Did you bring me here?" I asked. 

"Yup." 

"Why?" I asked, 

"You didn't have anywhere to go." He said. 

"I could have stayed at the Riddle House." I said. 

"The Aurors destroyed it." I was stunned. 

"What!? Why?" "They had to. It was a Dark Fortrace." 

"Great." I said. 

"So, Voldemort was your husband." He said. 

"Yes. And he is the father of my child." 

"Oh." He said. "I have to go to work and sort out this whole thing so I will be back at six. Okay?" 

"Of course. I'll make dinner, if you don't mind." 

"No I don't mind, I normally make it the muggle way so it will be good to have it done the magical way." 

"Whoever said that I was making it the magical way?" I said. 

"So you'll make it the muggle way?" he asked. 

"Of course I will."

And so the days went on. We cooked dinner together most nights and we did a lot of things together. One day I went Hogsmeade to have my doctors appointment and when I got home I saw that the dinning room was decorated. 

"Harry? What's all this about?" I asked. 

"Renee, I have to tell you something." He said. 

"What?" 

"I love you. I have for so long. Since in our first year. When I met you on the train I knew then that we were meant to be together. And in our seventh year, when you kissed me on the cheek I was so happy." He said this all very fast. 

"Harry! How could you love me? How could you say this? Especially after you just killed my husband?" I screamed at him and then I ran up to my room and layed on the bed and cried. 

The next day I went down stairs and apologized.

"I am so sorry I said that last night. I really didn't mean it. I love you too. These past three months I have realized that. I have loved you since I met you." He then came over and picked me up and kissed me while he carried me up to bed. 

Sleep wasn't on the agenda. 

The next day I got a visitor. When I got up I made breakfast for Harry. After he left for work I cleaned the house. I heard a knock at the door. I went to open it.

When I did I saw Draco Malfoy at the door. 

"Oh my god." I said. "What do you want?" I asked. 

"I wanted to get back at you. And I will do it like this. CRUCIO!" I fell to the ground and it was a pain that I had never experienced before. That was the last thing I remembered.

Harry's POV

When I got home I saw Renee lying on the ground. I ran over to her and checked her pulse. It was faint but there still was one. 

I then rushed her to the wizards' hospital. When I got there she was taken to the intensive care unit. 

Two hours later I found out that she was in a coma. I then owled her best friend, Aurora McNally (A/N: I know that I haven't ever mentioned her but let's just say that she exists. Originally I was going to make it Hermione but I changed my mind.). When she got there I showed her to Renee's room. And we sat there all night. 

Three months later

I was sitting there when she woke up she said that she was okay. I didn't know that she wasn't really. 

I left to get lunch and left Aurora there with her. When I got back to the room I found out that she went into labor. _Please don't let anything happen to her._ I thought.

Two hours later I was called into the room. There I saw Renee lying there, holding a baby girl. I walked over and noticed that Aurora was sitting there crying. 

When Renee saw me she said, "Harry, I am not going to live. I would like you to take my child and bring her up. I want you to choose her name. Don't be sad when I die. Crying and being sad won't help any. I have a confession to make. I never really loved you. Tom was my real soul mate. I am so sorry for lying to you. I feel horible. I still want you to remember me, but when you do don't be sad or mad. Good bye."

"I love you." But she was beyond hearing. 

"Aurora, I want you to take the child. I don't want her. Name her Renee for me. I want her last name to be Riddle. It is right to be named after her mother and have her father's last name. I don't ever want to see her ever again." I said. 

"All right." Said Aurora. And then I walked out of the hospital and to where, I don't know. 

A/N: this was the last part. I killed Renee. Thank you to all who reviewed but thank you to Sev, Tessie, and Snape_Cheerleader for reviewing every time. Anyone else who reviewed every time and I missed you thanks. I really appreciated it. r/r! Thanks!


End file.
